La Isla del Suicidio
by CrazyTG
Summary: Existe un lugar...Donde tus sueños y tambien tus pesadillas pueden volverse realidad... ¿Que pasará si los Combo Niños entran allí?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, esta es una historia que tenía pensado hace MUCHO tiempo, pero no pude escribirlo antes. Está basado en un sueño extraño que tuve y…Bueno ya! No Les voy a decir nada y dejare que lean, tal vez este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con el titulo, peor poco a poco verán como es la cosa…Por cierto, a este chico o chica que me insultó dejándome ese review en mi anterior fic" FuckYouAll19"creo, que era así, te pido que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, te diría muchas justificaciones a esto, pero creo que la comunidad de FanFiction se interesa mas en leer el fic que en ver como pierdo mi tiempo respondiéndole a alguien que me "odia" aunque ni yo misma sé por que, en fin:

Los Combo Niños no me pertenecen (Algún día lo serán!)´

* * *

**La isla del Suicidio**

_**Dedicado a todos los amigos que hice aquí, a los que leen mis fics, y a los que no también, y especialmente, A LOS FANS DE COMBO NIÑOS!**_

_Prologo:_

Era una hermosa y tranquila tarde en la Ciudad de Nova Nizza, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y… ¡UN DIVINO ATACA LA CIUDAD!

Los habitantes de Nova Nizza corrían asustados a esconderse y a protegerse esquivando todos los escombros ocasionados, como bien fue mencionado antes, por un Divino. Su nombre era "Hipnosis", que como dice su nombre tenia el poder de hipnotizar a quien lo mirara fijamente y dejarlo inconciente o en un profundo sueño. La verdad, es que los ciudadanos de Nova Nizza ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los continuos ataques de los Divinos, pero a nadie se le hacía divertido el tener que correr por su vida para que un monstruo maniático no los ataque ni mueran aplastados por los edificios de la ciudad que poco a poco se iban derrumbando a medida que el divino avanzaba sobre el lugar. Afortunadamente, los ciudadanos se aliviaron al ver a cuatro figuras pequeñas, rápidas y enmascaradas saltando de techo en techo, dirigiéndose hacia la criatura.

-Tengan cuidado chicos, es un divino nivel once- Advirtió Azul a sus amigos, analizando atentamente su Divino Berrie.

-¡Oh genial!-Dijo Paco enojado y sarcásticamente- ¿Es que acaso estos divinos no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Es verdad, uno en estos momentos podría estar tomando te con las plantas, las extraño mucho- Dijo Pilar melancólica, sus amigos se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a las actitudes de su amiga.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con tus entupidas plantas- Le dijo Paco fastidiado.

-¿Disculpa?- Se dio vuelta la ojiverdes, mirando a Paco ofendida.- ¡Catrina es la planta mas inteligente de Nova Nizza!

-Pff-Bufo el moreno-Ninguna cosa o ser viviente puede ser inteligente llamado "Catrina"

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?-exclamo Pilar- Te llamas "Paco" ¿Sabias que en algunos lugares llaman así a una droga "Paco-tengo-cabello-de-puercoespín"?

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que…?

-EJEM- Dijo Serio, ya irritado por la situación- Disculpen por interrumpir esta _interesante _discusión, pero podríamos, no se… ¡Derrotar al Divino antes de que destruya media ciudad!

-¡Chicos cuidado!- Exclamó la rubia. Automáticamente los Combo Niños reaccionaron ya que un edificio estuvo a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos, acción que fue provocada por Hipnosis. Paco, al ver que al divino, que era unas cabezas más alto que el, se dirigió frente a este y lo amenazó:

-¡Oye tu!-exclamo, haciendo que el Divino dirija su mirada hacia el- ¡Deja de destruir todo y vete de aquí!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al poderoso Hipnosis, mocoso?- Dijo el Divino, mirándolo amenazadoramente. El resto de sus compañeros se acercaron también a la criatura, rodeándola.

-¡Somos los Combo Niños y te derrotaremos!- Exclamó el moreno- Como dice nuestro lema: "¡Somos fuertes, somos unidos, somos los Combo Niños!"

-¿Qué nuestro lema no era "Combo Niños, vámonos"?-

-¡SERIO DEJA DE VIVIR EN EL PASADO!-

-Vaya, ustedes son los enemigos mas extraños que he tenido- Admitió Hipnosis- ¿Siempre buscando el camino fácil para las cosas, eh?

-¡No es cierto! Nosotros…-Pero Paco no pudo terminar su frase ya que cuando los Combo Niños estaban a punto de atacarlo, Hipnosis lanzo un potente rayo desde su cabeza y sus manos hasta los cuatro chicos, haciendo que los cuatro salgan volando es diferentes direcciones.

-Ahm… ¿Es idea mía, o nos esta pateando el trasero?- Dijo Serio, sobandose la cabeza.

-**ES-IDEA-TUYA**- Exclamaron el resto de los chicos a unísono, con un tono de total descontento y roboticamente, mientras se volvían a poner en sus posiciones, dispuestos a derrotar al Divino.

-JAJAJAJA- Rió malvademante el divino, limpiando una pequeña lagrima que salía de sus ojos- En serio, creo que ustedes necesitan una dosis de disciplina

-¡Oiga! Eso es muy grosero de su parte- Dijo Azul, indignada

Hipnosis, al oír eso, miro con enojo a la rubia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tenia acorralada entre sus enormes manos-¿Y eso que, pequeña insignificante?- se burlo el divino mientras veía como Azul trataba inútilmente de zafarse de esa situación. Cuando estaba a punto de poner sus poderes sobre ella, Hipnosis recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza, causada por un chico pelianaranjado que lo miraba con descontento.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Serio a su amiga

-Si, gracias Serio- Le dijo la ojiazules con una cálida sonrisa

-¿Saben? Yo au pienso que no es un buen lema...Eh digo: ¡Paco, tiene tu tótem!- Exclamó Pilar, sabiendo que el Divino estaba algo atolondrado

-Bien, terminemos con esto y mandemos a este estupido Divino a donde pertenece- Hablo Paco, fastidiado

-¡No te creas que las cosas van siempre por el camino fácil, niño insolente!- Exclamo Hipnosis enojado con la actitud de Paco. El divino alzo su mano, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzo un rayo hasta los cuatro niños.

A partir de ese momento, ni Serio, Azul, Pilar o Paco supo exactamente que paso. En menos de un suspiro, vieron una luz blanca, mientras poco a poco, todo se fue volviendo oscuro…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey mis queridisimos lectores! Aquí TG reportándose luego de no sé cuánto tiempo para seguir su historia. Primero que nada: MUCHAS! Gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dejaron reviews, en serio, cada día con sus comentarios me incintan a seguir escribiendo :') Así que para el próximo capítulo les prometo que se volverá cada vez más interesante,_** SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME DEJEN UN HERMOSO REVIEW ASI RE FANTÁSTICO**_, en fin, como suelo decir antes de empezar mis fics:

Luces, cámaras, acción!

* * *

**I**

**¡B A R A D O S!**

Los cuatro abrieron sus ojos repentinamente. Se sentían mareados y muy cansados. Apenas podían recordar lo que había sucedido, cosa que les extrañaba. Pero lo que mas les extrañó fue que cuando estuvieron concientes no sólo se encontraron entre ellos, sino que se encontraron situados en la costa de una extensa y vacía playa que quién sabe de dónde había salido.

Inmediatamente, se giraron a ver el lugar con atención: Era una hermosísima playa en realidad, a pesar de estar completamente desierta. Detrás de ellos, observaron una extensa selva estilo tropical, tan verde, inmensa y llena de vegetación que parecía que los enormes árboles que se encontraban allí podían tocar las nubes. Tan sólo podía escucharse el sonido del viento y de las olas chocando.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Serio a sus compañeros, quienes aún observaban todo, confundidos.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero…- Paco se puso serio- ¿_Desde cuándo_ hay playas en Nova Nizza?- luego de decir esto, se giró a la más inteligente del equipo- Azul, tu tienes buenas notas en geografía, ¿tienes idea de en dónde estamos?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su preciado artefacto detector de Divinos- Lo último que recuerdo fue que luchábamos y luego un fuerte golpe en mi frente. Además, mi Divino Berrie no tiene señal aquí. Si tan sólo tal vez…

-¡**ES UN D.E.S.A.S.T.R.E**!- Pilar exclamó de la nada, haciendo que sus compañeros se sobresaltaran a pesar del tan _habitual_ comportamiento de su morena amiga- ¡Yo lo sabía, **lo sabía**! Esos extraterrestres… ¡Nos trasladaron aquí y se aprovecharon de nosotros para tomar nuestras cabezas y luego…_luego_…- La voz de Pilar se tornó sombría- ¡Triturarlas y hacer **MERMELADA **con ellas!

Los tres Combo Niños se quedaron mirando a la chica con una **ENORME** gota en la cabeza. Serio habló:

-Tranquilízate Pilar, no hay extraterrestres aquí- anunció, calmándola. La mirada del chico se volvió pensativa- Muy bien, pensemos: Estamos varados en una extraña playa aunque jamás habíamos visto, por lo tanto también perdidos y sin poder recordar nada, sin mencionar que no tenemos recursos para nuestras necesidades básicas.- _Vaya que positivo este chico_- Como no sabemos como **demonios** llegamos aquí, deberíamos comenzar por investigar el lugar donde nos encontramos.- Sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarlos atentos a sus palabras- Paco.

-¿Sí?-

-Recórrete la isla en busca de ayuda y si es posible, que sea un ser **humano**- Serio frunció el ceño al decirle esto a su amigo- **NO**** animales, ****NO ****árboles, ****NO ****rocas**, ¿Entendiste?

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo crees que me llamo? ¿Pilar?- Cuestionó Paco, ofendido.

-¡…!-

Pero rápidamente Azul le tapó la boca a Pilar, sabiendo que si la dejaba hablar comenzaría una de las típicas peleas que tenía con el moreno.

-Gracias Azul- le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa- Bien, ustedes chicas vayan en busca de algo para comer, ¡No creo ser el único que se muera de hambre aquí!- Las chicas asintieron, Serio no estaba equivocado- Por mi parte, yo me quedaré aquí tratando de investigar si puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude…

-_**Espera un minuto**_- lo interrumpió Paco, molesto- ¿Desde cuando **TÚ** nos das órdenes?

-Déjalo Paco- le dijo Azul, defendiendo al pelianaranjado, haciendo que éste se sonroje levemente- Es una buena idea. Además ¡Él al menos a tenido una!-

-Es cierto Paco, después de todo, tú eres un idiota- Agregó Pilar, entre risas.

-Oh, es cierto- dijo el moreno, sarcásticamente- Después de todo no soy como "_Pilar, la reina del estúpido helado de pistache"-_

-¿**Cómo** te atreves a insultar al **MAGNÍFICO** helado de pistache?- Exclamó Pilar enojada.

-¿Ves? ¡Justamente a eso me refiero! ¡Estás loca!- siguió Paco

-¡**Retráctate**!- le ordenó la ojiverdes, cada vez con menos paciencia

-No quiero-

-¡Retráctate!-repitió- **¡No dejaré que hables así de mí y de mis gustos hijo de…!-**

**-¡BASTA! ¡CÁLLENSE, ****CÁLLENSE**** que me desesperan!-** Gritó Serio interrumpiéndolos mientras se sostenía las sienes mientras intentaba calmarse. Los dos chicos se detuvieron y junto con Azul detenidamente se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Serio. Los tres sabían que esa actitud no era propia de su amigo pero luego Pilar y Paco comprendieron que estaban actuando estúpidamente_- Ya era hora ¬¬-_ y que debían ponerse serios ante la situación que estaban enfrentando.

Sin nada más que decir, Azul tomó a su amiga de los hombros- Vamos Pilar…- dijo y se la llevó consigo antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Paco, quien aún sentía un poco de enojo por la discusión que acababa de tener, pateó con fuerza la arena y sin decir otra palabra se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Por su parte, Serio dio un suspiro y se sentó en la arena, sudando una gotita que resbalaba sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista y vio como sus amigos se alejaban poco a poco, mientras revolvía sus cabellos con sus manos…

Suspiró. Definitivamente sería un largo día…

* * *

Azul y Pilar caminaban exhaustas y en silencio. Llevaban entre sus manos toda clase de frutas entre sus brazos, como bananas, cocos, magos, entre otros.- _Imagínense lo encantada que iba Pilar, tomando cada cosa que se encontraba en el camino, hasta tomaba lo que no tenía idea de que era._- No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían emprendido el viaje. Aún conservaban su sorpresa sobre el comportamiento de Serio. No les sorprendería si ese grito hubiese venido de Paco o de Azul, o hasta de Pilar, pero definitivamente nunca se hubiesen imaginado que vendría de Serio.

-Todo esto es culpa de ese maldito Hipnosis, ahora hasta tengo antojo de comer helado de pistache. Juro que cuando regrese golpearé a Paco- dijo Pilar

Azul se detuvo en seco al oír a su amiga-…Pilar, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?- pidió.

-Que voy a golpear a Paco- le repitió la morena

-No, lo otro que dijiste-

-¿Qué otra cosa dije? ¡Quiero golpear al idiota de Paco por insultar al helado de pistache! ¿Acaso tu no…?

-¡**Maldita sea, Pilar!**- la morena no pudo terminar su frase ya que Azul perdió la paciencia y no la estaba mirando feo, la estaba mirando muy, **muy, MUY** feo, cosa que hizo que la ojiverdes se estremeciera- ¡Esto no es ningún un chiste! ¡Estamos en un lugar desconocido, perdidos! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso?-

-Y-yo…A-Azul…- A pesar de conocer la actitud algo histérica que solía tener su amiga, nunca la había visto en ese estado. Decidió tratar de calmarla hablando **normalmente**- Cálmate Azul, ¿es que los extraterrestres te absorbieron el cerebro o Hipnosis te alteró mas de la cuenta?-_Nótese la definición de la palabra "normal" que tiene esta chica-_

-¡Eso es!- exclamó por fin la rubia, al escuchar el nombre "Hipnosis" mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga para regresar al lugar donde se encontraba Serio. Pero al girarse, se quedó paralizada. Al ver este comportamiento, Pilar, que aún no había alzado la vista, levantó la mirada y frente a ellas se encontraba un apuesto desconocido

Era un chico joven, de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente. Tenía la piel tostada y tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran color chocolate. El chico embozó una sonrisa al verlas:

-¡Vaya, parece que han llegado nuevas habitantes a la isla!- exclamó el joven- Mi nombre es Áyax, soy el guardián y el que recibe a las almas que llegan a este lugar… ¡Bienvenidas a la Isla del Suicidio!-

-¿.Suicidio?- dijeron ambas a unísono.

* * *

-¿Dónde estarán?- Se pregunto mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Hacia mas de dos horas y media desde que sus compañeros se habían ido y hasta entonces, no se habían dignado a aparecer.

Finalmente, luego de unos diez minutos vio a lo lejos a sus dos amigas quienes venían a paso tranquilo. Pero pronto, el pelianaranjado noto que ellas no estaban solas. Cuando los tres llegaron junto a Serio, este se paro y miro al joven chico que tenia en frente.

-Así que este es su amigo- Dijo Ayax, mirando a nuestro poeta solitario. Se presento de la misma forma que se había presentado con las chicas y Serio le devolvió el saludo. El muchacho recién conocido les pidió a los chicos que se sentaran para así poder contarles cada secreto que aguardaba en la isla a los dudosos héroes.

Dio un largo suspiro y los miro seria y fijamente, haciendo que estos lo miraran extrañado. Luego comenzó a narrarles, mientras el sol se ponía y dejaba ver el hermoso atardecer- Pues verán- dijo al fin- Como ya les he dicho, ustedes se encuentran en la Isla del Suicidio. Pero esta isla no es una isla cualquiera. En realidad, este lugar es un encantado sitio que se encuentra entre el _Cielo_ y los _Infiernos_.- los chicos lo miraron desconcertados- Aquí suelen venir las almas que se aparecen generalmente al caer en la muerte, o muy de vez en cuando se encuentran bajo un hechizo para contactar con los muertos o algo así, que al parecer es el caso de ustedes, por lo que veo. También tenemos nuestra propia cultura y religión. Pero a pesar de ser un hermoso lugar…Somos amenazados en mi pueblo, año tras año, por una horrible bestia que destruye todo a su paso, haciendo trizas nuestros cultivos y nos deja en ruinas-

-Eso es horrible- susurro Azul espantada.

-Pero- siguió Ayax- La leyenda cuenta que un día, tres viajeros desconocidos llegaran junto a nuestro poderoso dios y que derrotaran a la temible criatura-

-¿Dios?- preguntaron los chicos a unísono los chicos. Luego de escucharlos, el chico saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un viejo papel con un rostro conocido para ellos dibujado en el.

-Pero ese es…-

* * *

Paco hubiera jurado que se había recorrido todo el perímetro de esa isla- _aunque no recordaba lo que eso significada-_ Y no había encontrado una minima señal de vida. Se sentó en una roca que había por allí y miro de mal humor hacia el suelo, ¿**Quién** rayos se creía Serio para decirle lo que tenia que hacer?

Alzo la mirada hacia arriba, notando los extremadamente altos que eran los árboles allí. Estaba muy estresado y cansado. Cerro los ojos lentamente y se concentro, tratando de hacer un ejercicio mental que Serio le había enseñado, que no usaba desde…desde…¡No lo había usado nunca! En verdad no era lo suyo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para tranquilizarse. Así concentrado, escucho atentamente los sonidos que le proporcionaba el lugar dándole un poco de calma.

Luego de unos minutos, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida, al escuchar un sonido llamativo que venia de los arbustos. Frunció el ceño molesto, y abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que lo estaba molestando tanto.

Nada.

Volvió a cerrarlos, convenciéndose de que solo era su imaginación y que volviera a lo suyo. Pero luego de unos momentos, volvió a escuchar ese sonido. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia: La primera y única vez que seguía un consejo de Serio y lo interrumpían. Al fin abrió los ojos nuevamente y se quedo pasmado ante la escena en la que se encontraba:

Frente a el, habían muchas personas, con ropas bastante exóticas, mirándolo fijamente y con una cara que parecía delatarlos como lunáticos y como si estuviesen a punto de comer a nuestro valiente Combo Niño. Pero antes de que Paco pudiera pronunciar una palabra, toda esa gente se acerco y se arrodillo ante el, exclamando gritos de admiración:

**-¡Al fin, luego de tantos años de espera!-** decían unos

**-¡Estamos salvados!-** Añadían otros

El moreno se encontraba totalmente confundido, ya que no entendía **NADA** de lo que querían decir aquellas personas con esas palabras ni tampoco comprendía el por que de sus reverencias.

**-¡SALVE NUESTRO DIOS, **_**CABEZADEPICOS PUERCOESPIN**_**!-**

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo! :D Disfrutenlo! Y MUCHISIMAS gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

* * *

**II**

**Una misión, un dios y un sándwich.**

Los tres niños, Serio, Pilar y Azul se encontraban maravillados junto con su nuevo amigo, Áyax, quién le mostraba cada detalle de la hermosa ciudad de Númade, situada en el centro de la famosa Isla del Suicidio. En verdad, aquel lugar les hacía recordar a su ciudad, cosa que a pesar de que se sintieran cómodos en aquel lugar, sabían que debían volver para derrotar al Divino que los había mandado allí.

Áyax les había prometido que luego d enseñarles toda la ciudad, los ayudaría a encontrar distintas maneras que los beneficiaran par poder combatir al legendario monstruo y volver a donde pertenecen. Luego de un buen rato, llegaron hasta lo que se podría decir el límite de la ciudad. De pronto, vieron como el joven habitante de allí cerró los ojos y pronunció unas palabras que ellos no pudieron comprender. Al instante en que esto sucedió, vieron sorprendidos como frente a ellos se aparecía una larga escalera color blanco con detalles en dorado que llegaba casi hasta las nubes.

-Aquí es- Dijo el castaño- Por favor, síganme.

Los tres niños levantaron su vista hacia la enorme escalera que estaba frente a ellos. Estaban algo asustados, pero igualmente le habían tomado confianza a ese chico que los había recibido tan amablemente y que estaba dispuesto brindarle su ayuda. Subieron por las inmensas escaleras, que a pesar de ser tan largas, no tardaron ni dos minutos y ya se encontraban los cuatro parados sobre un suelo que estaba completamente hecho de nubes, a pesar de ser tan firme. Frente a ellos, unas hermosas rejas doradas se abrían ante los cuatro. Áyax pasó bastante tranquilo por allí, mientras que el resto de los chicos pasaron muy inseguros y temerosos ¿Acaso estaban soñando?

Pasaron el hermoso lugar, y luego a unos pasos de allí divisaron una figura. Sobre un suave asiento, también hecho de nubes, se encontraba tocando un arpa, una joven de ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro, vestida con una delicada túnica blanca. De su espalda, se desprendían dos grandes y hermosas alas y su cabeza se encontraba iluminada por una pequeña corona dorada. Los chicos, sorprendidos, no podían creer que estaban viendo un ángel de verdad. La chica estaba tranquilamente concentrada, parecía muy pacífica, hasta que…

-**¡Calipso! **_Nena, preciosa_… ¿Cómo está todo por tu nube?- Dijo Áyax, interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Esa **NUBE** es el Cielo-le contestó ella algo cortante, mientras su mirada pacífica se transformaba en una molesta, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Dios se enojará si se entera de que…-

-Vengo en compañía de alguien- La interrumpió dejando paso a sus tres acompañantes, quienes aun tenían los ojos como platos. Calipso miró a los recién llegados confundida, pero su expresión se transformó en una de asombro al reconocer a los niños.

-No puede ser… ¿Son…?-

-Así es- Dijo Áyax- Por eso necesito que me hagas un par de favores, necesito que…- el joven se inclinó hacia la chica y le susurró unas palabras mientras esta asentía.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Calipso- Veré que puedo hacer. Hasta entonces ¡Ve a hacer tus tareas de una vez, haragán! Si Dios se entera de que estas haciendo idioteces por ahí se enojará…Y no querrás verlo en su forma vengativa, ¿Verdad?-

-Nunca querría que fuese así- le contesto él, sonriendo y totalmente despreocupado- Te llamaré luego. Adiós.

Y así, los cuatro volvieron a la ciudad. El camino fue bastante silencioso, hasta que Serio habló:

-Ahm…Esa… ¿Era tu novia?- preguntó al castaño

-No- contestó Áyax- Pero tranquilo, pronto lo será, estoy seguro.- terminó guiñándole el ojo.

No pasaron dos segundos de que el chico contesto la pregunta de su nuevo y pequeño amigo, hasta que se escuchó en toda la ciudad gritos de alabanza y la gente dejaba paso para ver un espectáculo que fue lo que más sorprendió a estos chicos en el día:

**-¡¿PACO?-** Gritaron los tres a unísono.

Así es; nuestro héroe mitad toro se encontraba sobre un elefante, con una pose de vanidad y de poder, mientras saludaba a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y éstos, llenos de respeto y alegría no dejaban de hacer reverencias.

-Esto no puede ser posible…- pronunció Azul.

Paco, al ver a sus amigos, les dedicó una sonrisa y los invitó a compartir su _poder_:

-¡A que no saben!- Dijo el moreno con alegría- Estos tipos creen que soy un dios o algo así, y me dieron todas esas cosas y me dejarán vivir allá- Paco señaló un lugar. Sus amigos voltearon y tras ellos vieron un ENORME y COLOSAL edificio bastante lujoso que se asomaba entre las colinas de la isla. Serio, Azul y Pilar ya no sabían que hacer de las sorpresas que se estaban llevando, definitivamente, ese fue un día muy extraño…y genial al mismo tiempo. Áyax miró divertido la escena, sabía que eso pasaría. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ya dada la noche, a cada uno de los Combo Niños, o mejor dicho, de los nuevos héroes de la isla, se les había asignado una lujosa habitación…Definitivamente, nada podría salir mal.

* * *

Rodó de nuevo en la cama. Tenía hambre. Volvió a rodar. Seguía con hambre. Rodó una vez más. Su estómago rugió. Rodó por novena vez. _Mierda._

Paco se incorporó en la cama con el ceño fruncido, taimado. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Hacía tiempo que no comía bien debido a que en lo último que se había preocupado era en comer, además de que no le gustaba la comida de allí. Lamentó su suerte unos instantes antes de incorporarse sobre sus pies. Si esto seguía así, capaz y hasta se le quitaban los ánimos para jugar Novanook. Se puso sus pantuflas y salió del cuarto: a ver si encontraba algo ligeramente comestible en la cocina.

Pasó desapercibido mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, encendió una luz tenue. El lugar se veía en orden, nada parecía fuera de lugar, lo cuál podría ser un poco sospechoso. Tomó la bolsa del pan, de la cuál sacó uno, que dejó sobre el mesón. Luego abrió el refrigerador y sacó queso, mantequilla y jamón.

¡Que raro! Se suponía que no había nada de comer. ¡Ni modo!

Paco se quedó mirando el pan, el queso y el jamón. Su madre siempre le preparaba un sándwich de queso y jamón cuando tenía insomnio. Pero ¿Cómo lo hacía? Tomó el pan en una mano y lo observó. Dejó el pan a un lado y tomó el queso. Este estaba completo en un trozo. Quizás se había equivocado: el que su madre le daba venía en delgadas láminas. Lo único que estaba bien era el jamón.

Dejó los ingredientes en el mesón y los observó en su conjunto. Tomó el pan y lo partió con un cuchillo a la mitad, luego puso todo el pedazo de queso en él, junto con el jamón.

No… no quedaba igual.

Su estómago rugió. Ni siquiera podría morderlo si lo dejaba así. ¿Y Si cortaba el queso él mismo? Paco sacó su espada de algún lado-_a mi no me miren, yo no más les cuento lo que pasó- _y comenzó a cortar finas lonjas de queso… pero hizo un movimiento mal y casi se cercena la mano. Se puso verde de dolor. Rápidamente curó su herida, al tiempo que maldecía en quién sabe cuántos idiomas. Una vez que estuvo curado, se mojó la mano con agua y se acercó al mesón. A las 3 de la mañana, y luego de casi dos semanas complicadas, estaba muy irascible.

Paco perdió la paciencia.** ¡QUERÍA UN SÁNDWICH Y LO QUERÍA YA! **Nada se interpondría en su camino para lograr su meta. La mesa tembló con el brusco golpe que el moreno le había dado. Señaló el pan con su dedo índice, mientras un fondo de llamaradas auspiciadas por Efectos Especiales Marca ACME añadía los toques necesarios para una escena de terror _-Nunca más hago trato con auspiciadores-_

"**YO SOY PACO. ****OBEDECE****, MÍSERO MEDRUGO DE PAN. ¡TRANSFÓRMATE EN SÁNDWICH EN ESTE MOMENTO!**" Bramó el chico con violencia.

…

…

Nada.

El _irrespetuoso_ pan no lo obedeció.

En todo caso, pareció haber algún tipo de reacción, a nivel molecular al menos, sin que mediase la intervención de alguna voluntad, por muy básica que esta fuera. La estructura química del pan pareció reaccionar a algún tipo de orden, y comenzó a vibrar con energía. Paco observó complacido como el pan le 'obedecía,' pero se llevó la más cruel de las decepciones al ver que el pan se convirtió en una medialuna (o un croissant) tras mucho esfuerzo y sudor, y no en el sándwich que él quería.

Quizás la levadura, al ser un tipo de hongo, fue el que logró este cambio.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza del chico, quien agachó la cabeza tras un derrotado suspiro. Dos gruesos lagrimones le cayeron, cual cascadas, por las mejillas. ¡No Había Justicia Para un dios Hambriento! Paco se llevó la mano al mentón en pensativa actitud.

"Hora de recurrir a la caballería pesada." Paco dijo meditabundo. De pronto puso una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. "Esos dos hacen una bonita pareja."

…

**Habitación de Azul.**

_03:30 am._

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Azul, quien dormía profundamente, gruñó en sueños. Hacía al menos unos 7 minutos que alguien golpeaba a su puerta con insistencia.

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Enojada, por fin abrió los ojos. La porfía de quién le llamaba sólo podía significar que era un tema muy serio. Sus amigos sabían perfectamente el mal carácter que la rubia tenía si la interrumpían de su sueño o cuando despertaba temprano. En fin. Azul encendió la luz, se puso sus pantuflas de conejo, caminó hasta su tocador y se miró en el espejo.

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Su rostro estaba verde. No porque estuviera enferma, sino por la mascarilla nocturna que usaba. Como Azul dormía de espaldas, casi sin moverse, podía usar este tipo de productos sin temor a ensuciar las almohadas. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos trenzas sueltas, una a cada lado de su rostro. A medio bostezar, enfadada por la hora (¡Más Valía Que Fuera Algo Importante y No Una Necedad!) y olvidando que tenía todos estos productos en la cara, Azul caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa…? **Más Vale Que…**- Azul dejó la boca abierta y abrió los ojos como platos. -**¡Serio!**-

Hablando de malos momentos para recordar que una tiene una máscara en la cara, de color divertido.

El pelianaranjado se puso rojo como semáforo y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado. Azul, por su parte, se quería morir de la pena. ¡Tenía el rostro todo verde! **ENCIMA CON TRENZAS.** ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando fue a abrir la puerta en esas fachas? Para Colmo Era Serio Quien la Despertaba! Por qué no podía ser alguien más? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Serio? Con el más ferviente deseo que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragase de un bocado, Azul bajó la cabeza, rápidamente comenzó a deshacer sus trenzas con las que dormía y a respirar con rapidez. ¡Qué Trauma! Su rostro estaba verde. ¡**Verde** Por Todos Los dioses! Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella…? Hey, Un momento… la chica se fijó en los pies de Serio: **¡USABA PANTUFLAS DE PERRITO!**

-_Que varonil_-pensó- _Hablando de mata – pasiones._

-Err-_rojo_- Este…-_se rasca el cuello_- Disculpa la hora, Azul, pero Paco quiere que vayas a la cocina…

-En seguida voy.-

Azul entró en su cuarto a la velocidad del rayo, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí con violencia. ¿Por qué? Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? Dejando esas cosas de lado, la chica suspiró, contó hasta 20 y abrió la puerta así un poquito para asomarse. Serio ya se había ido. Azul suspiró. Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

¿Por qué a ella?

**Cocina.**

Paco estaba sentado casualmente en una silla, mientras esperaba que Azul llegase. Creía haber tenido una buena idea al enviar a Serio a buscarla. Esos dos se veían muy bien juntos: nada más necesitaban un empujoncito y ¡Voil! Serían una pareja encantadora. Además, sabía que le pelianaranjado no se negaría si se tratara de Azul.

Hablando de empujones, Azul, aún con el rostro verde, abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada. Se veía molesta. Avanzó hasta Paco con los puños apretados.

-¿Mandaste por mi, señor?- Preguntó con los dientes apretados, sarcásticamente.

-Sí. Veo que Serio te despertó.- Paco se puso serio al observar mejor a su amiga-No me digas que te vio con el rostro todo **verde**. ¡**QUÉ CHASCO**!"

Hablando de puñales por la espalda proverbiales.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Ladró Azul.

-¿Me haces un sándwich?- le dijo el moreno poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Azul, si hubiera podido, hubiera estrangulado a Paco allí mismo y sin perder más tiempo, pero le vio tan desvalido, accedió en su corazón a prepararle el famoso sándwich, aunque no de buena gana. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se acercó dando pisotones a una de las gavetas para sacar un cuchillo: a ver si en la mañana le ponía un laxante en el café a Paco. Eso sería una buena venganza.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inútil, Paco! Primero tienes este lugar cayéndose a pedazos y ahora eres incapaz de prepararte un sándwich tu solo. Debería darte vergüenza.- Protestó Azul, mientras, diligente, le preparaba su divino tentempié. -¡Encima Egoísta! No me dijiste que habían medialunas con lo que me gustan."

-No había.-Le dijo mientras una gota le resbalaba por al cabeza y con cierto dejo de inocencia. -Te lo juro.-

-Ash. Ten, aquí tienes.-

Azul le entregó el sándwich a Paco, quien lo recibió con una infantil y entusiasta sonrisa. La chica estaba por irse cuando la voz del dios la detuvo.

-O sea ¿va en serio que te vieron el rostro verde? Menos mal que no te vio con esas trenzas que te pones para dormir, porque te habrías visto bastante… _pintoresca_.- Le dijo Paco, tras darle un mordisco a su pan. Azul se detuvo estática. Y se volteó furibunda hacia el dios.-Mmm… está seco. No te quedó como a mi mamá. Te faltó la mantequilla."

Azul echó humo por las orejas. Primero la despertaban en medio de la noche sólo porque Paco quería un sándwich y el muy inútil no podía hacérselo el mismo, pasaba la vergüenza de su vida, pues la habían visto con un aspecto muy poco normal y luego que accedía a prepararle el sándwich al chico, este le decía que no le había quedado igual como su madre y encima…

-Sí, está seco. El queso no te quedó **chicloso**. ¿Cómo es la palabra? Sí. Derretido. ¿Por qué no me derretiste el queso?- Preguntó Paco inocente, tras darle una tercera mordida al pan. Azul golpeó la mesa y lo enfrentó casi nariz a nariz.

-¡No te lo derretí porque _**no soy**_ adivina!- Los ojos de Azul se llenaron de lágrimas. -Al menos agradece que te preparé el mugroso pedazo de pan y no te dejé pasar hambre. ¡**QUE PENA POR TI** si no te gusta lo que preparo! **TOTAL, SOY UNA INÚTIL**…-

Dicho esto, Azul se fue medio llorando de regreso a su cuarto. Paco tragó su trozo de pan y observó totalmente perplejo la puerta por la cuál su amiga y compañera había desaparecido.

-Es la última vez que hago de casamentero…- se dijo a sí mismo, dando su ultima mordida a su sandwitch.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

**Una Cena Desastrosa**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos para nuestros cuatro héroes. Ya se habían acostumbrado completamente al lugar y hasta comenzaban a sentirse cómodos, en especial Paco_-¿por qué será? ¬¬_- Desde hacía semanas los chicos habían comenzado su entrenamiento, dirigido por Áyax, para combatir al famoso monstruo. Aunque les resultara fácil ya que sus entrenamientos era muy parecidos a los que hacían con Grinto, el castaño les había advertido que les llevará un trabajo de algunas semanas más el poder dominar correctamente los movimientos y estrategias para combatir a la criatura. Pero había otra cosa que estaba sucediendo en el famoso grupo, muy distinta a la anterior, una que ninguno se llegaba a dar cuenta completamente y que día a día iba empeorando…

Se estaban separando.

Azul, ya no hablaba con casi nadie, a penas un poco con Pilar. La mayoría del día se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación leyendo, y solo salía para la hora del almuerzo y de la cena. Había estado evitando a Serio desde el pequeño accidente que tuvo en la medianoche hacía algunas semanas. Ni hablar que cada vez que veía al pelianaranjado en su rostro se reflejaba una clara expresión de desesperación con una pizca de descontento. No hace falta mencionar que desde la noche del sándwich Azul no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Paco, aunque el moreno no reparaba mucho sobre ello.

Por su parte, Serio estaba afectado por la actitud de la rubia y también se sentía confundido ya que no sabía exactamente por qué la ojiazules había tomado distancia contra él ¿Le hizo algo malo sin darse cuenta? Pues si ese era el caso, menudo idiota era, pensaba. Por suerte, aun mantenía su buena relación con Paco y con Pilar, aunque no tanto como antes. El chico solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche escribiendo y escribiendo poemas sobre su estado de ánimo, lo que hacía que algunos días se despertara tarde y eso aportaba a alejarse aún mas de su grupo

En cuanto a Paco, bueno, Paco… **¡Por Dios! **El chico estaba hecho un completísimo idiota. Se le había subido el poder a la cabeza y últimamente la única diferencia que había logrado no solo era multiplicar su ego por diez mil veces, sino que también se la pasaba concentrado en hacer sus "_asuntos de dios" _como él les llamaba. Así que por lo tanto el moreno se la pasaba ignorando a sus amigos, pues solo los veía en las comidas y en los entrenamientos.

Y Pilar, pues…

* * *

-… Entonces fue cuando me retó a que yo subiera la piedra. Creo que planeaba atacarme mientras la subía. Como es obvio, pude llegar con la piedra hasta arriba sin ningún problema. Áyax me miró y…-

Azul suspiró de aburrimiento. Paco y Serio hablarían y hablarían por horas hasta cansarse, mientras comían y bebían sin darles ni boleto. Honestamente no podía importarle menos: dudaba mucho que quisieran oír sus agudas opiniones respecto del día y de los entrenamientos. Azul tenía su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

¿Por ejemplo? Azul suspiró y observó con atención a Pilar, quien estaba sentada frente a ella y tenía una cara de ultratumba. Se veía algo descompuesta y apenas había tocado su comida. La chica se sentía mal y estaba muy molesta. Cualquiera que sintonizase la expresión en su rostro con la de ella al menos un poquito, se habría dado cuenta de eso.

-Oye Pilar ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Azul con su dulce voz, casi en susurros. Pilar asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor.- Dijo con un especial toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

La joven rubia tragó saliva. Se había equivocado: Pilar no estaba molesta, estaba **furiosa**. ¡Pilar jamás se enojaba! La última vez que la había visto medianamente enojada había sido cuando… cuando… ¿Cuándo la había visto enojada?

-¡Sí, yo me di cuenta de eso!- Agregó Serio.- Estaba muy satisfecho con respecto a nuestra habilidad y destreza y…-

-… Paco…-

-… Además, este entrenamiento es mucho más difícil que el que solíamos hacer en Nova Nizza- Dijo Paco.- Pero tu sabes que yo puedo con todo, pues…-

Pilar le clavó sus ojos al moreno, como tratando de llamar su atención, pero este no se dio cuenta y siguió con su relato. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de uno de sus ojos. Azul se dio cuenta de esto. Pilar estaba extraña, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Los últimos días había tenido explosiones de mal genio. Le había gritado enfurecida a Áyax por aparecerse de la nada y asustarla, para luego intentar arrojarlo por la ventana. Hizo algo parecido con uno de los sirvientes que atendía la cocina por quemar la cena. Y hasta creía haberla oído llorar en su habitación. Otra conducta extraña de la chica era el hecho que en más de una ocasión la había descubierto tomando el refrigerador por asalto, comiendo galletas de vainilla, como si no hubiera mañana, y bebido litros y litros de jugo de Sandía, para encerrarse en el baño luego, como quien sufre de bulimia.

-Paco…- Volvió a llamar Pilar, sin éxito.

El mayordomo rellenó algunas copas con agua. Pilar tomó aire: Paco hablaba mucho ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso en tanto tiempo? bla, bla, bla! ¿Acaso no se iba a detener nunca? ¡Todo él, todo Él! Ya sabía que regalarle para su cumpleaños: un yo–yo. Se comportaba como si ella no existiera o como si no estuviera allí. Si la tierra se la tragase, seguro no la echaría de menos.

-¡Paco!- Insistió.

Nada. Se sintió presa de una profunda melancolía. Paco ya no la trataba como al principio, cuando se la pasaban juntos hablando por horas y peleando por idioteces. Pilar se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mucho esas peleas, porque en esos momentos el sólo tenia su atención en ella. Suspiró de pena y casi se pone a llorar. ¡Mal amigo se había vuelto! No debería haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Si hubiera sabido que le iba a pasar esto desde un buen comienzo, le habría echo el quite al chico mitad toro con dientes y uñas. ¡PERO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! Tenía que haber caído a sus encantos como colegiala estúpida. ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes!

-Er…Pilar, ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Paco por fin. Pilar puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo al fin reparaba en ella.

-La verdad me siento un poco…-

-¡Me parece estupendo!- Exclamó Paco sin dejarla terminar. El dios de la Isla se volvió hacia Serio. -¿Entonces eso se debió a un error de movimientos?-

-¿No me vas a preguntar lo que hice hoy?- Preguntó Pilar, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Paco. El moreno la miró lago extrañado por aquella pregunta, pero le sonrió levemente.

-Fuiste a la playa, jugaste con la mascota de Áyax y lo mimaste seguro, viste que preparasen esta estupenda cena, cuidaste tus plantas. ¡Lo mismo de siempre!- Enumeró el moreno. -Nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.-

Paco se volvió a seguir charlando con Serio. Éste junto con Azul lo miraban mudos de la impresión. Sólo cuando vio los pálidos rostros de sus amigos, que el moreno cayó en cuenta de su error. Observó tranquilo a Pilar e intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero…

-¿Asuntos importantes?- Preguntó la ojiverdes con calma. -¿Tienes que atender asuntos _**más**_**importantes** que tu mejor amiga?- Pilar habló golpeado.

-¡No, no, No Es Eso!- Dijo Paco rápidamente, agitando las manos frente a sí. -No es que tenga que tratar asuntos más importantes que tú, pero sí más importantes de lo que tú me puedas decir.- **Auch**. Muy tarde. Varias gotas de sudor poblaron la cabeza del moreno.

Pilar se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio. Al parecer, todos coincidieron en tragar saliva al mismo tiempo, sin proponérselo: el característico sonido de gargantas tragando fue bastante notorio. Paco observó de reojo a su amiga y decidió ignorarla: ya intentaría arreglarle el carácter luego con alguno de sus chistes para hacerla reír, como siempre. Se volvió hacia su amigo que al igual que Azul observaba en silencio.

-… Entonces ¿lograste pasar todos los obstáculos?…-

Pilar abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Paco la estaba ignorando! Apretó la mandíbula y respiró con profundidad para tratar de quitarse la ira de encima. Descruzó los brazos y volvió a mirar al moreno, con el rostro particularmente sombrío. Azul se preocupó: por lo general su amiga Pilar nunca se ponía así… además… podría decirse que Paco estaba cometiendo un ligero error al no prestarle atención a la **ENORME VENA PALPITANTE DE FURIA** que Pilar lucía con tanta gracia y elegancia en su frente, ni a la **NUBE DE ANGUSTIA Y MISERIA** que tenía por sobre su cabeza. Entonces la olla se destapó.

-**PACO. ¡PREGÚNTAME ****QUÉ**** HICE HOY DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**- Gritó Pilar de pronto, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa, inclinándose hacia el chico en forma amenazante, logrando así no solo el más profundo de los silencios y la sorpresa de Paco, sino que además los cubiertos, platos y copas se cayeran de golpe.

Azul se cubrió los oídos con las manos, Serio casi salta sobre sus pies. Paco se agachó en su silla, ocultándose instintivamente detrás un plato como si este fuera a prueba de iguanas enojadas. Los ojos de su amiga, por lo usual calmos, parecían chillarle por respuestas. Paco se reincorporó en su silla, carraspeó con dignidad y el sonrió a la morena a modo de disculpa.

-Pero si ya te dije lo que…-

-La cena está lista- dijo el mayordomo mientras en la mesa se iba sirviendo la comida. Pilar se quedó en shock al notar lo que estaba haciendo volvió a sentarse, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada hacia abajo. Paco la miró por unos segundos y luego se giró hacia su plato de spaghetti. Enarcó una ceja. -¿Qué es esto?-

-Spaghetti a la marinera, señor.- Dijo el sirviente que había servido los platos. -Tal como lo pidió.-

-¿Están seguros?-

-Sí… hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pese a que no teníamos la guía de nadie.- Dijo con especial orgullo.- Fue difícil, pero lo logramos.-

Paco tragó saliva y no emitió ningún comentario. No tenía corazón para pincharle la burbuja de ilusión al sirviente. Centró su mirada en lo que había frente suyo. Enarcó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Aquél plato tenía el aspecto de ser trozos de lechuga con tentáculos de pulpo dentro de una viscosa salsa gris. Profundizó la mueca y topó su comida disimuladamente con la punta del dedo… estaba fría. Tragó saliva. Levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de los demás comensales.

Pilar miraba desconfiada su plato, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía entusiasmada de alguna manera por probar algo nuevo. Serio también miraba el suyo con desconfianza y con los ojos como platos. Azul sometía el suyo a un concienzudo escrutinio, y su rostro evidenciaba el asco que su estómago sentía. Paco respiró profundo y tomó su tenedor.

-Tendrán que disculparme por mis malos modos.- Dijo de pronto Serio al sirviente tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible, mientras pinchaba su comida con el cuchillo.- ¿Seguro esto es comestible?-

-Al menos no tiene olor.- Suspiró Pilar resignada.

-¿Quién cocinó esto?- Le preguntó Paco al sirviente.

-Entre todos señor.-

-¿Están seguros que son spaghetti con salsa marinera?-

-Sí.-

De pronto, Pilar se levantó de súbito y, tomando la silla en sus manos, como para defenderse del plato, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-**¡SE MOVIÓ! **Juro que lo vi moverse.- Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su comida, como oyéndole, se movió un poco. -**¡SÍ, SE MUEVE, MIREN, ESTÁ VIVO!**-

Paco frunció el ceño. No había visto a la comida de Pilar moverse, conocía a su amiga y sabía que ese comportamiento era muy típico en ella, aunque Serio se había puesto de pie como medida de precaución. Estaba por regañar a la pobre de Pilar, cuando otro estridente sonido, que no había oído en mucho tiempo, resonó por todo el comedor y pasillos aledaños.

-¡…!- Azul chilló a todo lo que le daban lo pulmones. Un enorme tentáculo, salido desde las profundidades de su plato y cuyo dueño parecía ser más grande que el recipiente en cuestión, la había sujetado por la cintura y alzado en el aire. -**¡ME ATACA, AUXILIO, AYUDEN LOS MUY BABOSOS Y NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO!**- Gritó mientras pinchaba el tentáculo con su tenedor, para así obligarle a que la soltara.

¡Se armó la **GORDA**!

La comida de los demás platos pareció cobrar vida de pronto y atacó a los comensales, a quienes no les quedó otra más que defenderse. Mientras Paco trozaba a cubitos a la comida de su plato con su cuchillo a todo lo que podía, Azul logró zafarse del tentáculo luego que Serio le diera una mano. Pilar, antes que su plato la atacase, le dio con la silla y al ver que lo había atontado, lanzó el plato ventana abajo, pudiendo así ayudar a Paco, quien ahora estaba siendo cruelmente sofocado por su comida al ver que esta se ofendió bastante al ser cortada en trocitos. Luego que Serio se deshizo de la suya con una seguidilla de golpes, ayudó a Paco, cuyo plato se veía más amenazador que el de los demás. Luego que controlaron la mini emergencia, entre los dos rescataron a Azul, quien había sido apresada por segunda vez y que había comenzado a golpear su comida con un pesado candelabro de bronce… lo único que había alcanzado a sujetar antes que los tentáculos la atrapasen de nuevo.

Entonces Serio, sin perder más tiempo, se echó a Azul al hombro, cuál saco de papas, y a instancias de Paco, salió del comedor, seguido de Pilar. El joven dios de la isla se les unió segundos más tarde. Azul fue dejada en el suelo y los cuatro chicos, se agolparon contra la puerta para evitar que su comida les persiguiese hasta el pasillo.

**-¡CON FUERZA Y NO DEJEN QUE SALGA!-** Gritaba Paco.

Se oyeron chillidos, rugidos, golpes, azotes y estallidos tanto de sonido como de luz. La puerta se azotó con violencia y se oyó una desagradable explosión. Entonces todo se sumió en tétrico silencio. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando a la cara sin decir palabra y se alejaron de la puerta, que ya no se azotaba. Pilar, con cautela se asomó dentro del comedor… para luego abrir la puerta de par en par y observar por completo anonadada hacia el interior.

El comedor estaba cubierto por completo en una suerte de lodo color gris oscuro, gelatinoso y viscoso en ciertas partes, que por fortuna no tenía olor. Trozos de tentáculos había en el suelo, las cortinas estaban rasgadas y los cristales hechos añicos. Del techo y los candelabros goteaba parte de esta sustancia. El pobre sirviente que les había dado la comida estaba agachado en el suelo, temblando de miedo y cubriéndose la cabeza con la bandeja: por fortuna estaba ileso. Los quedó mirando con ojos de borrego. Sí. En el jaleo, le habían olvidado dentro y el pobre estaba lívido del espanto.

-Este… ¿Alguien quiere comer pizza?-

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**IIII**

**Entrenados como Águilas, Tigres, Iguanas y Toros.**

Otra mañana en la espectacular Isla del Suicidio, los pajaros cantan, el dia esta soleado y...

-¡**PENDEJO DE MIERDA**!-

...Y Pilar volvio a despertar con su mal humor de siempre, que esta vez aumento al 110% gracias a las bromas de Paco. Serio y Azul entraron a la sala principar medio adormilados viendo la peculiar escena: Pilar estaba sobre Paco, mirandolo como si se hubiese comido el ultimo helado de pistache en todo el mundo y amenazandolo con golpearlo con un enorme sarten, mientras que el moreno solo ponia cara de gatito asustado, tratando de zafarse de la situacion.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Azul, fastidiada.

Ambos morenos miraron a su amiga, con una cara de pocos amigos. Cuando Paco intentó abrir la boca para defenderse, fue Serio el que intervino:

-Ya, ya...¿Podrían calmarse? Ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces, dejen de actuar como niños. Y tu Paco, deja de hacer idioteces, tenemos que ir a entrenar.

-Cierra la boca cabeza de cepillo- Le contestó Paco, enfadado-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a hacer el héroe con Azul eh?-

-¡¿**Qué**?...N-no se de que estas hablando ¬/¬ -Le replicó el pelianaranjado, desviando la mirada hacia el piso y mirando sus pies como si fuesen lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Si claro, como digas...-dijo Paco sin creerle ni una palabra a su amigo- Vámonos ya, Áyax nos matará si llegamos tarde.-

-Muy bien chicos, hoy aprenderemos supervivencia-anunció el moreno, a lo que los cuatro niños hicieron una enorme mueca de "_WTF_?" en su cara.- Se separarán cada uno por un extremo de la isla y tendrán que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir y cubrir sus necesidades básicas con LO QUE ENCUENTREN.

-No me gusta esto...-susurró Azul.

-Oh Paco, genial! Para tí sera muy facil n.n-

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender nada Paco

-Ah pues, si hay que cubrir las necesidades básicas lo unico que tienes que hacer es esto- toma un coco y comienza a golpearlo contra su cabeza- "_Duhh soy Paco, me creo super fuerte y soy super marica duhh"-_

-¡OYE!- gritó el moreno enojado- ¿Por qué no te metes tu coco por el..? ¬¬

-¡**BASTA**!- Gritó Áyax enojado- Ahora váyanse y los quiero aqui de vuelta sanos y salvos para el atardecer ¿Me oyeron?-

-Pero yo no quiero ir! Odio estar a la interperie y esas cosas.-replicó Azul.

-Oh vamos Azul, seguro aprenderás muchas cosas, a ti te gusta eso n.n- trató de convencerla Azul.

-¡Sí! Pero no de esa manera. No voy a ir, no iré, **JURO QUE NO LO HARÉ**!-

-...Odio esta isla- Dijo la rubia sentada en una roca mirando al suelo. Tenía mucho sueño ya que anoche se habían quedado limpiando todo el desastre causado por la cena atacante y maniatica. De repente vino a sus pensamientos el suceso de hace algunos dias, con Serio. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.-¿Qué me esta pasando...? No sé por que me afecta tanto, despues de todo, es solo...Serio.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la isla, un pelianaranjado se encontraba contemplando su rostro en el agua, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabello.

-Yo no tengo cabeza de cepillo T.T- se decía si mismo por milésima vez. Ultimamente habia tenido muchas situaciones chocantes con Paco, y eso no le gustaba. En verdad, sentía que su amistad se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Miró el cielo. Estaba comenzando a atardecer- Voy a arreglar las cosas...- Se dijo decidido, mientras regresaba al punto de encuentro.

Paco se encontraba mirando todo sobre la copa de un arbol, mientras dejaba que el viento mueva su cabello rojo. Sus ojos color fuego se encontraban algo inseguros, pero como siempre, atrevidos-_ Fangirls, CONTROLENSE! XD_- Tambien aprobechó su tiempo a solas para pensar y reflexionar, para ponerse absoluta y completamente en paz:

-Estúpido Serio ¬¬-

Bueno, absoluta y completamente en paz según Paco.

-Imbécil cabeza de cepillo de dientes ¬¬-

OK! No, Paco no estaba en paz. Se sentía molesto por alguna razón con el chico. Según, ultimamente Serio se estaba pasando con él ya que siempre quería tomar desiciones por todo el grupo...Bueno, en realidad estaba molesto porque por primera vez él no era quien tomaba las desiciones. Además, se dio cuenta de una cosa: EL ESTAR EN ESA ISLA ERA CULPA DE SERIO!- _Uh Dios mio ¬¬ Sin comentarios._- Porque claro, si el imbecil enamorado no hubiese ido a ayudar a Azul, el hubiera tenido mas tiempo pra reaccionar antes de que el estupido Divino los mandara hasta la isla.-¡PERO CLARO!-Exclamó. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo y se bajo del arbol- Le enseñaré quien manda! Y dicho esto, se alejo del lugar.

Azul y Pilar, quienes habían sido las primeras en llegar, estaban mirando el atardecer, mientras veían a lo lejos como Áyax en la orilla del mar, siendo alumbrado por el sol. Azul miro a su amiga:

-Que linda tarde n.n-

-Que lindos músculos ¬w¬-

-¡Pilar!-

-¿Que? Como si tu tampoco lo creyeras.-le contestó la rubia-_ es verdad, yo soy asi, igual de pajera que Pilar con respecto a los chicos lindos XD_-

-Bueno si...Pero sabes que le gusta la otra chica que conocimos antes, además tiene pinta de mujeriego- Afirmó Azul

La morena estba a punto de contestarle, pero derepente, vieron dos figuras, una de cada lado corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban ellas.

-Son Serio y Paco.-dijo Pilar.

-Asi es-afirmo Azul-Pero...¿Que demonios estan haciendo? O.O

Efectivamente, cuando las chicas miraron, vieron como de la nada toda la playa se transformo en un prado de flores violentas y todo se volvió en camara lenta, mostrando a dos chicos corriendo en camara lenta con los brazos extendidos.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo -.-... -Dijo Pilar aburrida.

-¡Serio! :'D -

-¡Paco! :') -

-¡SERIO! :D -

-¡PACO! :D -

-¡Serio! ¬¬

-¿Paco? O.O -

-¡**SERIOOO**! ###¬¬

-¡**PACOOO** D:!

De repente, esa linda, extraña y asquerosa escena se transformo en una persecución:

-¡**ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CABEZA DE TRAPEADOR DE SUPERMERCADO**!-

-¡AHHH PACO NO ME MATES!

-Son unos idiotas...- Dijeron ambas chicas mientras se recostaban en la arena y Paco hacía que sus impulsos de matar a Serio se descontrolen.

Continuará...


End file.
